


That Voice in my head

by DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hearing Voices, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Other, Voice, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5/pseuds/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5
Summary: I'm kinda on a marathon with Supernatural fanfics right now XDThis is about Dean after John died. He starts to hear a voice that annoys him. Sam hears him shout and runs to check on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back again :)  
> I'm kinda on a marathon with Supernatural fanfics right now XD  
> This is about Dean (again) after John died. He starts to hear a voice that annoys him. Sam hears him shout and runs to check on him.  
> As always, Grammar has Holiday. Maybe I shouldn't give it so much vacation ...  
> Hope you enjoy!

That Voice in my head

 

Dad's dead, I thought. The thought didn't leave my head, rumored in my ears and the entire room seemed to echo it.

He's dead because of me. I am the reason why he sacrificed himself.

It was a car crash that he, my brother Sam and I were in.

 _'Right. It is your fault.'_ a voice laughed in my head. 'Go right up to your brother and cry on his shoulder, you usually do that, right? _'Cause that's what you do little soldier.'_

I pressed my hands on my ears, trying to shut this freaking voice out, to make it go away. Right now.

'GO AWAY!' I scream. 'GO AWAY YOU SON OF A BITCH IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!'

'Dean?' a voice says from behind me. I turn around immediately and look up to my brother in horror.

' _There he is. Go whiny-whine about Daddy little boy.'_

I turn around again and shout, louder this time, 'GO AWAY!'

'Dean. What's up with you?' My brother looked at me in worry. 'You behave so differently.' He looked me in the eyes, gripping my face turning it from side to side.

'Leave it, Sam.' I say grumpily and hit his hand away.

'I know, believe me. I know it's hard to know that -'

I didn't let him finish his sentence. 'You don't know shit.'

'I do know a lot of things, Dean, and if I do know something, it's that you loved that man. You loved Dad with everything you have.'

_'And you love your brother. Watch out for him Dean. You need to and it's no easy ting to do.'_

I closed my eyes.

'Listen. This is about Dad, yes. But there is so much more. I'm sorry Sammy.'

'Sorry? For what, Dean? What is this?'

I tried to step away from him, but he held me close. 'I know I look amazing, but I would prefer you not holding me this close.'

Sam shook his head, not letting me go. 'I don't know what to do, Dean. You said you're fine. Now, you are a mess. And when I wanna help you, you block. Shut me out. I can't help you if you don't let me.'

'I know. But this is what I want.'

'Don't. Please.'

I smiled at him, I acted thus as if I pulled him into a hug, but instead I walked across him and ran out of the motel.

'What, you run away? You are a great hero, running away like that!'

I need to find that Reaper. I need to ask Tessa to take me instead of my father. Give him back.'

 _'Right.'_ The voice seemed to think, it wasn't that mean anymore. _'And then your dear Paps and your brother will rip each others hearts out. Because you are what helps them to stay focused. You are what held them back from -'_ The voice shut its mouth. Dean had no idea how that happened, but he liked it. The silence was awesome.

'DEAN!' someone shouted behind me. 'Don't do this.' Sam said looking down at me.

 _'And there he is.'_ the voice appeared again.

'And there you are.' I thought, sighing.

_'Oh, **come on**. You must've missed me.'_

I ignored the voice.

'Why not? We could have him back.'

'I could have him back, Dean. You would be dead. And I need you.' Sam pulled me into a hug.

We stood there, for hours maybe. Him standing there, holding me, while tears poured down my cheeks.

I felt safe.

But this is just the beginning. I know. The hunt isn't over. How much pain and suffering would I have to take in my life?

 I pulled away and looked Sam in the eyes. He smiled down at me.

 Now I knew that, even if we'd have to go through bad times, we would go through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending :)  
> It's short I know.  
> Please let me know in the comments if you liked it or not :)  
> C u


End file.
